Fantasy
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Tumblr Golly Secondhand Rapture MS MR entry - Track 4 - Fantasy. Perhaps with Holly the fantasy can become a reality.


_Author's Note: My entry to the Secondhand Rapture Golly MS MR collection - Track 4 Fantasy._

* * *

Gail didn't sit and think about failed relationships often. It wasn't something that fit itself into her daily objectives – sliding into place between 'clean the kitchen (remind Dov that it's his turn to clean)' and 'avoid the pre-arranged lunch with Mum' – but today it did. It settled right into the place that she normally ignored and stubbornly refuse to move or disappear.

Thoughts of Chris, Dov and Nick swirled inside her consciousness, sliding into the small corners of her thoughts to impregnate every part of her being with memories. Chris's upturned lips that quirked up half a second before the smile travelled up his face to burn in the soft brown warmth of his eyes. Dov's easy understanding of her humour paired with his inability to understand her personality that amused and frustrated Gail to no end. Nick's hard muscular frame paired with lean muscles and a defined jawline that forced her heart to flutter inside her chest and her mouth to moisten.

Gail stubbornly refused to think about the woman that combined each of those men's qualities into one body.

Holly exuded Chris's gentle warmth – Gail likened the woman to the human embodiment of hot chocolate – sweet, innocent and tempting all at the same time. However, in combination with the sweetness came the sharp sting of Holly's intelligence. Gail supposed that the amount of knowledge hidden behind that woman's soft inviting brown eyes would overwhelm even the largest of libraries.

The blonde haired woman ignored the pang of desire that the memory of Holly's body sent racing through her nerve endings to sit in the pit of her gut. Soft rose coloured nipple capped breasts covered in smooth tanned flesh filled Gail's thoughts, her libido jumping at the memory of holding those breasts in her hands and listening to the soft puffs of air that left Holly's lips as she thumbed the nipples. Holly's chest morphed quickly into the flat plane of her stomach, and then into the flare of her hips, Gail's mind following her memories down to the firm muscular thighs that often clenched around her head as Holly's spine arched backwards.

Gail remembered the way that Chris shook his head at Gail's sharp quips before apologising for her snarky nature, and compared to the soft chuckles that escaped Holly's mouth when Gail spoke with sarcasm dripping off the end of her tongue. She recalled the way that Dov spoke down to her delighting in proving his superior intelligence in matters unfamiliar to her while Holly carefully and thoroughly explained the process of pathology without ever underestimating Gail's intelligence or speaking down to her as if she were on a lower level. Gail recollected Holly's delight in her concealed warmth – private afternoons curled together on the sofa tucked into the corner of Holly's apartment or walking through the convenience with their hands linked between their bodies – and compared it to the way that Nick demanded a level of warmth and openness foreign to Gail.

In previous relationships, Gail felt like an actor playing a role, absent of feeling and conviction – going through the motions of romance instead of feeling it.

However, with Holly, the fantasy became reality. The romantic moments no longer felt forced and faked, and simply became a reaction to the way that her heart throbbed in her chest at the thought of Holly's lips, smile and presence.

With Chris, Dov and Nick Gail merely existed but with Holly, she lived.

The blonde haired woman found her lips curling upwards into a smile as she lay on her bed, staring upwards at the ceiling, scanning the grooves in the paint without properly seeing them.

"Hey Nerd," She tapped out on her phone. "What to give me an excuse not to see my Mum this afternoon?"

The reply came immediately. "What's in it for me?"

"Isn't my company prize enough?" Gail asked struggling to push down on the smile threatening to cover her lips.


End file.
